Breaking News
by taystentreats
Summary: Purely drabble and for entertainment purposes only. Contains mature content.


**Disclaimer: This is just something crazy my mind cooked up. I am using Real Life people and mean no disrespect. It's only for fun and entertainment. I had a few little cheerleaders in my corner to write this, so thank you. A special thanks to Chele, who was my beta on the silly bit of fluff. **

_**Breaking New: A private plane chartered by Summit Entertainment has crashed on its way to Australia for the Breaking Dawn Part 2 Press Tour. On board were movie stars Kristen Stewart and Taylor Lautner along with several studio aides. A full scale search and rescue is currently underway. **_

Taylor felt a persistent nudge on his back. Try as he might to ignore it, it wouldn't stop.

"Wake up!"

He heard the words over and over. "Mom… ten more minutes! Let me finish my dream."

He felt a swift pain to the back of his head.

"It's not you're mommy now wake the fuck up!"

He finally opened his eyes to see Kristen's face inches from his. She looked like an angel with the bright sun illuminating her head. His mind was still cloudy as he tried to piece together the last few moments before he went to sleep. He was on a plane. The pilot came on over the speaker and told them he was trying to make an emergency landing. Taylor had looked out of the window and saw nothing but water. He knew then and there he was going to die.

Now more aware of what had transpired, he looked around and saw the magnificent beach he was laying on with Kristen next to him. He must be dead. This had to be heaven- his most private fantasy come to life.

"Tay, get your ass up! God… I need a cigarette," Kristen bitched.

Nope, this was hell.

He rolled away from her and sat up. "What happened? Where is everyone else?"

"The plane crashed. Everyone else is dead or missing," she answered, her voice seemed to be void of all emotion as she stated the horrific realities. She had apparently shut down emotionally or was in a state of shock.

"Everyone?" Taylor asked again as their true isolation was becoming more apparent.

"I found the pilot and copilot's bodies along with the one stewardess. I also found both of the studios reps and Jordon. I'm sorry Tay, but he's gone."

It took a minute to process. Taylor's personal trainer and seemingly constant companion was dead.

"So who's missing then?" Taylor asked, not wanting to dwell on it.

"The dark haired stewardess that did nothing but eye fuck you the entire flight and Mikey."

"Herbie?" It was Kris's nickname for her bodyguard. Over the years, Tay, Kris, Herbie and Mikey had become very close with all the travel and appearances Tay and Kris had made to promote the movies.

"I didn't see his body either, but it doesn't mean anything. They could be at the bottom of the ocean along with most of the plane. Tay, when I saw you laying in the sand and not moving, I thought you were dead." Her eyes welled up with fresh tears, threatening to spill over.

"I'm alive and so are you. Now, I think we need to see if we can find the others. If we can't, we need to find fresh water. I'm sure they have half the coastguard looking for us. We'll be found soon. After all, we're Bella and Jacob. It they don't find us, I'm sure some of the Twihards will rent boats and search until they do," Taylor joked. He always tried to make Kristen happy because he never liked seeing anything but a smile on her face.

"I can see them now, boat after boat with Edward and Jacob flags and shirts." Kristen smiled. It was that smile that told Taylor it was going to be okay.

They spent the next two hours scouring the island for survivors but found none. Taylor rummaged through the wreckage only to found a few bottles of water and some blankets. Kristen mostly sat back and watched as Taylor toiled, making his way through the charred rumble.

"You said yourself they'll be looking for us. I'm sure they'll show up any minute. Why are you exerting so much effort?"

"Look Kris, I'm being practical." He was taking an inventory of what he found and what they might need.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Well, make yourself useful and find me some cigarettes. I'm going nuts."

"I'm sorry but that is not high on my list of survival items. I'm looking for water, food, matches…things like that."

"You sound like a Boy Scout."

Taylor didn't answer but continued making his mental list.

"Oh my god, you were a Boy Scout! How the fuck didn't I know that? I have to see the pictures when we get back home. I'm sure you were the cutest thing in your uniform."

"Stop it Kris. I don't want you making fun of me right now. It might be that training that keeps us alive until the rescuers come."

Kristen shut her mouth knowing he was right. She was impressed at how focused he was, but it came as no surprise. Once Tay set his mind on something, he did everything in his power to achieve it. It was what she admired most about him, that and his body.

Taylor walked over and handed Kristen the few items he had collected. "Don't drink it all right now. We need to ration it. I'm going to find some rocks and make a signal on the beach."

She nodded and watched as he walked down to the shore line, picking up huge rocks and making some sort of pattern on the sandy beach with them. He had worked up sweat and pulled his drenched shirt off, tossing it to the side. _Fuck he had a great body. _

Tired of feeling useless, she brought him one of the bottles. "Here take a sip. You deserve it."

"I'm fine." But she knew he had to be thirsty. If he was being noble, she was going to kick his ass.

"Tay, take a drink. I know you've got to by dying. You drink more water than anyone I know. Always that health nut bullshit about staying hydrated."

"Then I should have a good reserve."

Kristen was getting so frustrated, but Taylor was just as stubborn as she was. She knew how to get to him. "Take a drink or I'm pouring it out."

"What? That's crazy and wasteful."

"I'll do it. You know I will." Kristen was determined to win because Taylor had made this a test of wills.

Taylor crumbled. He was parched but was trying to save what little they had for Kris. His parents had taught him better. He had to put Kris's needs above his own but if she was going to waste it, and he knew she would, then he would drink. He grabbed the bottle out of her hand and put it to his mouth. He took only a small drink, but it made him realize how thirsty he actually was. "Are you happy now?"

Kristen nodded, content that he had drunk something.

They sat there in silence. Neither knowing what to say or do next. The sun was growing lower in the sky. It was Taylor that said the obvious.

"I think we need to build a fire and worry about shelter. I'm sure they will be here in the morning." He tried to be encouraging, optimistic even, but he was scared too.

"I'm sure you're right. What's one night? I always prefer an oceanfront view."

"Well, let me see how I can accommodate you." He stood, bowing in a gesture to offer his services.

Again, these small gestures made Kristen think everything would be okay; she found comfort in them.

Taylor put together some seat cushions to create a small padded area, which would serve as a bed in the small part of the fuselage wreckage on the beach. It would serve to partially hold off the elements, but was no five star hotel. He was also able to build a fire a few feet from the makeshift shelter. It was to serve as both a heating source and also to ward off any wild animals.

"Are you hungry?" Kristen asked when he was finally finished. "When I went to pee, I found these bananas. It's not much but we need to eat something."

Taylor examined the under ripe fruit then took a bite. After the day they had, it just might have been better than any gourmet meal. "It's not tortilla soup or one of your other yummy specialties, but right now it just might be one of the best things I've ever tasted."

With night upon them and pure exhaustion taking over, it was time for sleep. Kristen laid on the bed substitute and watched as Taylor propped himself up against a tree. He pulled a thin airplane blanket over himself.

"What do you think you're going?" Kristen asked with a confused look on her face.

"I'm trying to get comfortable."

"Get over here and lay down next to me. I promise not to steal your virtue, although I personally think it's long gone."

Taylor was going to protest, but he was too tired. Surely they would be rescued tomorrow. Besides, the cushions would be more comfortable than the plain ground. He stood up, grabbed his blanket, and lay down next to her. He turned on his side with his back to her.

"They'll find us tomorrow for sure," he said aloud.

"I'm sure they will," Kristen whispered the last words spoken before they both drifted off to sleep.

One day turned into two and still no sign of rescue. Each day also brought new developments. They finally found the bodies of Mikey and the unknown stewardess but Herbie's body was never found. Together, they buried all the corpses while taking time to reflect on how much Mikey, Herbie and Jordan had meant to them. Taylor had built a primitive lean-to that served as their shelter on the beach near the wreckage. He had also begun to scavenge for food, finding a fresh water source within a ten minute walk. Making full use of his Boy Scout days, he also was able to catch fish.

Days turned into weeks, and it soon had been over a month. Every day that passed had taken the hope out of both Kristen and Taylor which forced them to come to grips with the idea that they may never get off of the island.

Kristen was sitting on a rock, looking out at the ocean. She realized that she hadn't seen Taylor in quite some time, so she decided to go investigate. Taylor was her lifeline. She needed him more than she had ever needed anyone. Following the trail, Kristen eventually ran into the stream Taylor had found weeks ago. The sight before her eyes, she was unprepared for.

Taylor was washing up in the creek; the remnants of his clothes were lying on a nearby rock. His back was to her, but this only displayed his chiseled muscles and tight ass.

Kristen was a very emotionally driven instinctual person. After coming to grips that she may never go home, it was easy for her to start seeing Taylor in a completely different way. She felt the rush of wetness in between her thighs. An ache grew deep inside making her throb. Kristen gently brushed her breasts, feeling her nipples harden under her own fingertips. When she saw the movements of his arms from behind, she knew what he was doing, and it made her want to touch herself. They had been with each other almost twenty-four-seven and even slept next to each other. There had been little time to release any pent up sexual frustrations.

Taylor's free arm reached out to brace himself on a rock as he continue to pump his shaft, his movements becoming more frantic and hurried.

Watching Taylor's actions only increased her growing desire for him. This was becoming too much of a temptation for Kristen, who took off running though the dense trees. She jerked off her clothes and jumped into the ocean to swim. When the need to touch herself passed, Kris finally emerged from the water, still only in her bra and panties to find Taylor sitting in the shelter.

"I found these berries while I was out scouting and I thought it would be a treat," he told her excitedly.

"Are you sure they won't kill us," she teased.

"Boy Scout remember," he replied with a full Taylor smile. He handed her a big handful and seem to hesitate slightly before looking away, a slight blush in his cheeks.

Kristen looked down and realized how transparent her under clothes were. They had walked around practically naked this whole time. Why were their bodies suddenly becoming an issue? She shook her head and started to eat the berries. They were a wonderful combination of sweet and tart at the same time.

"These are great," Kristen told him.

They ate the berries in silence.

"Do you ever think we'll be rescued?" Taylor finally asked. He had been a pillar of strength, and this was the first dent in his armor of optimism.

Kristen watched the words come of his mouth, surprised at how they seemed to be in slow motion.

"What?"

"I said, do you think we'll be rescued?"

She burst into a giggle fit. "You sound funny."

Her actions confused Taylor more. Come to think of it, nothing made much sense. His mind was completely unfocused. His heart rate was increasing, a small sweat broke out onto his skin. But suddenly nothing seemed to matter. Tay may be stranded on an island, but he wasn't alone. He had Kristen. He wished he were having Kristen at that moment. She became his sole focus, the only thing he could think about. The way the sun highlighted her hair, it was almost like a halo. _Halo_, he thought, _like an angel_. But the things he wanted to do to her, they were far from holy.

"Tay are you listening to me?" she asked.

He wasn't exactly listening, but he was thinking about the way her mouth would move on his cock. _Fuck his cock_. Taylor felt all the blood rushing there again. He had just whacked off. Sometimes he felt like his youth and hormones were a curse because he wasn't in control of his own body. The lack of sex was making him crazy. The more Taylor tried to think about anything else, the more he fixated on Kristen and his needs.

"What are you thinking about?" He imagined her asking him, then licking her lips. He took the fantasy one step further to picture her finger tips circling her nipples through the transparent material.

"I'm thinking about how perfect you are," he finally spoke. It was only in his mind so he could be free with his inner thoughts.

"I'm not the perfect one." Her voice was husky and low. The primal look in her eyes was pronounced. Her hand left her breasts, traveled down her flat stomach, and came to rest at the top of her panties. She hesitated only momentarily before her experienced fingers slipped into the thin cotton, and she felt how wet her body already was.

Taylor felt free to do what he had wanted to do for years; after all, this was only a fantasy. Those berries must have been belladonna and not what he thought. It explained this hallucination he was having. The real Kris would never tease him like this.

He leaned over and put his hand on top of Kristen's arm, then slid it down to cover her hand with his. She pulled her hand out completely and let him continue for her. His eyes were locked on his own hand and where he was touching her body. She felt hot, wet, and tight as he slid his finger inside her. Kristen moaned loudly.

_Damn this hallucination was realistic._ He continued to pump his finger in and out of her while finding her clit with his thumb. It was already throbbing, swollen, and waiting for his touch. Taylor finally looked up to see Kristen's face inches from his. She was staring at his lips, slightly chewing her own. When she leaned in and kissed him, he realized this was no dream, no fantasy, or hallucination. It was for real.

"Kris," he whispered when he finally pulled away from her lips.

"Sshhhh, don't talk. It will ruin this." She told him before grabbing him by the hair and pulling his lips back to hers.

The melting of his lips and hers, the feel of their tongues touching and caressing was too much. He pushed her down into the sand, never losing contact with her lips or her body. Taylor continued to pump his finger inside her, curling it with each thrust, trying to find the spot he knew would finish her off. When he found it, her actions become more frantic as she arched her back off the sand, a husky moan escaping her throat.

Kris couldn't believe the way her body was responding to his touch. It was so new to her yet so familiar. Their years of friendship seemed to have made him in tune with the slightest movement of her body. Tay instinctively knew her movements before she did. He found the right balance of speed and pressure taking her to the edge.

"So close, so close. Don't stop, don't you fucking stop I'm right…" No more words were said as her body twitched and jerked under his hand. Kris's juices coated Taylor's fingers as he pulled them out. She watched as he stuck them in his mouth one at a time, licking them clean.

"Mmmmm, so sweet, so good. I could taste your juices all day." Taylor's words were delivered in a husky tone, as he looked at Kris with lust filled eyes.

When Kristen's body finally came under controlled and her heart beat slowed enough that she knew it wasn't going to burst out of her chest, she spoke. "It's your turn."

She pushed on his chest hard enough that he caught her meaning. He lay back on the sand as she hovered over his body. Kris unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down slowly, like she was unwrapping a present, not wanting to ripe the paper. Taylor lifted up his ass and let her pull them off, tossing them to the side.

Taylor was watching her, looking at her reaction as she gazed at his member. He knew he was well-endowed but the shock, followed by pure desire on Kris's face told him she thought so too. When he finally felt her tiny hands on his cock, it was better than any wet dream he had ever had. Kristen's hand moved up and down, spreading the pre-cum along his shaft. She added a second hand and tightened her grip. Tay was so grateful that he had already came once today or he would have exploded on her hands. When she bent down and took the head in his mouth, he bucked up his hips, gagging her slightly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Just let me take control. I know what I'm doing."

He nodded his head, lay back on the beach and relaxed, shutting his eyes tight. Taylor knew if he watched, he would want to grab her by the hair, force his entire length down her throat until he shot his load, making her swallow every drop.

She worked her mouth better than anyone Taylor had ever encountered. As she bobbed her head up and down, Kris pointed her tongue and was able to twirl it along his cock at the same time. She spent extra time on the head, reading his body's signals perfectly. When Tay felt the familiar signs of his impending climax, he pulled her off.

"Did I do something wrong?" Her eyes full of hurt.

"You did everything right, but I'm not ready to finish, not yet. So lie back down and let me take over."

She eagerly lay back as Tay got to his knees, in between her legs. He pulled off the sticky cotton panties carefully. He wanted to rip them off, but had no way of replacing them. Kristen wrapped her legs around his waist as he cradled her ass in his strong hands. He lifted her just off the sand as he drove his hard, thick cock deep inside.

"Fuck, Tay!" She called out as his girth filled her the way no other had.

Taylor's senses were overwhelmed making him feel like a kid getting his first piece of ass. He was again close to coming from just this simple act of being inside her and hearing her say his name. Maybe it was because he had dreamed of this moment and now it was here, no matter the circumstance.

"Kris," he moaned.

"Tay… oh god Tay," she cried out in pleasure.

Their bodies slammed together, each reciting the others names until he found his release after a succession of powerful thrusts. Tay felt Kristen's body let go as she tighten even more around his dick, juices mixing with his. Taylor looked down on her as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

It was then that they realized the chorus of their names had not stopped. Taylor jerked away and saw a group of men running towards them with both still and video cameras.

Both grabbed the few clothes they had and tried to shield themselves, mortified that their sexual encounter had just been caught on tape.

Taylor and Kristen both begged and tried to bribe their way of out it but the reporters knew they had the scoop of a lifetime. Neither could say one word to the other, both ashamed, confused and embarrassed by the public humiliation. They were still being taken back to shore when headlines shocked the world:

_**Breaking News:**__**Twilight Stars Kristen Stewart and Taylor Lautner, were found alive on a desert island. Reminiscent of the Blue Lagoon the young actors were caught having sex on the beach. Bella may be Team Edward, but apparently Kristen is now Team Taylor.**_


End file.
